If I Fall
by wandira
Summary: Harry and Hermione are the perfect couple. They can help each other through anything can't they ?
1. The Perfect Beginning

Disclaimer: well the same as anyone else on here I don't own any of the HP related stuff so yeah

From the first time she laid eyes on him Hermione had known Harry was different. She spent the first few years at Hogwarts convincing herself that he was the same as everyone else and that she could never think of him like that but her short-lived relationship with Ron earlier in their 6th year had left no doubt in her mind that it was Harry she was meant to be with.

She had always been too shy and scared of rejection to say anything. Why would someone like Harry ever think of her that way? She felt geeky and awkward just being friends with him as if she wasn't worthy of it and never could be. She was nowhere near his league and even talking to her must embarrass him.

How could she possibly know that Harry felt the exact same way? Ever since he set eyes on her he had thought she was amazing and could never get her out of his head. When she had been with Ron he had felt extremely jealous and betrayed even though he had never told anyone about his feelings for her. He had just spent all his time trying to find ways to talk to her and build up the courage to tell her how he felt. He knew she probably didn't feel the same but he had to tell her and find out if there ever could be a chance for him to be totally happy because of her.

The night of their Christmas dance came and Harry knew it was now or never. Hermione was suspicious that he had found out and was planning to embarrass her. She had never been this nervous in her entire life. They were both close to throwing up with nerves but as soon as they saw each other that night they knew what was going to happen. They slowly walked towards each other and began talking. They weren't talking about anything of any meaning but they both knew that this conversation could change their life or at least the next few years of it. Everyone could see that it was finally happening and although neither of them noticed they didn't talk to one other person that night.

A slow song came on and before Harry had even got up the courage to ask her to dance Hermione had her arms around him. It felt so right. They both realised that years of doubt and pain had been false and had come to and end. They didn't have to ask each other to know that they meant the world to each other and that they were now going to be there for each other no matter what happened.

It seemed to both of them as if their lives had fallen into place. Everything that had made their lives seem unbearable was now easy to deal with because they knew they had each other to help them through. Finally they had found the one thing that perfected their existence. Every minute, every hour and every second of their energy and being was devoted to each other. The entire year was bliss. They spent the long afternoons walking the ground or just doing nothing together. Even the ridiculous amount of work they had didn't seem bad because they had each other to do it with. It seemed that nothing could tear them apart.


	2. Bittersweet Farewell

Disclaimer- I am still the same as everyone else on here and I don't own any Harry Potter Stuff.

The end of term came and Harry had never dreaded the summer holidays more, even though he now lived with Lupin when he wasn't at school. Even Hermione, who missed her family bitterly during the school year, had eyes full of tears. Everyone could see that the two intensely connected lovers would need the train ride themselves. Even though Ron felt a little rejected by his two best friends he found a seat with Dean and Neville to let them be alone.

When the train left they both sat silently for what seemed an eternity until finally Harry broke the silence

" We have to deal with this eventually"

"I know but I would do anything not to have to" came her tearful reply.

"Promise me you'll write as often as you can"

"How could I not, I miss you already"

"You could come and stay with me and Remus" Harry replied desperately even though he had asked her a million times before.

"You know I'd never be allowed, my parents barely let me out of the house in the time I'm there," came her hopeless reply.

" Would they let me stay?" he figured it was worth one last try.

" Shut up! You know you're only making it worse, we just have to learn to function without each other again," Hermione snapped back in her frustration.

"Yeah, I guess, but are you sure you're ok, I get the feeling something else has been on your mind lately, something worse than these next few weeks"

" I'm fine, I promise, trust me if I wasn't you would know, I could never keep secrets from you, I hope you aren't keeping any from me." Hermione again became defensive.

"You know that will never happen, you are coming to the leaky cauldron the week before school aren't you?"

"Yes how many times have you asked me all this, you know I love you and always will, four weeks will not change anything, it's not a dream as good as it is," Hermione said this as much to convince herself as to convince Harry but even while she said it deep down Hermione knew it would not be true.

" It just hurts so much already" and with that she kissed him and held him for the rest of the trip which somehow seemed to lesson the apprehension they both felt about the coming weeks when they would be alone. While they were in each other's arms the troubles of the world disappeared. It was as if nothing could harm them because they had each other. They savoured the smell, feel and comfort that they bought to each other and tried to remember it forever. Hermione felt safe with Harry and Harry felt the love that he had never been able to experience from his parents.

By the time they got off the train they were red-eyed but smiling again. Without a word Hermione went off with her parents and Harry walked in the opposite direction towards Lupin, both ignoring the excruciating feeling off loosing a part of themselves.

Hermione felt terrible about snapping at Harry the way she had on the train and within an hour she began to feel sick to her stomach about her quietness and short temper with him. Harry had assumed it was all because like him she did not like the thought of their separation, but there was much more to it than that. While she wouldn't have dared say a word to Harry about it Hermione had a feeling that she could not shake that something was going to happen these holidays that would change their lives forever. While she didn't believe in divination, Hermione had a feeling that through her connection with Harry she was receiving these terrifying signals about the future. She was petrified that he would come to any harm but at the same time she knew telling him would only upset him more and that he could handle himself if he needed to. She was secure in his love and knew he would never leave her or let himself get hurt, when they both depended so much on each other.

A/n well that's the end of this chapter, I don't know how long this is going to be, depends how long my plot lasts without going weird.


	3. Nightmares In Paradise

Disclaimer-I haven't miraculously gone and got ownership of anything so no I don't own any of this stuff.

Hermione woke drenched in sweat. It was 3 am She knew she'd been screaming again. Every night the dreams were worse and more realistic. As much as she tried to convince herself that they were just dreams that meant nothing the Harry screams and pain would not leave her haunted thoughts. She knew these dreams were more than that and as much as she hated divination that she was having visions of what could happen to Harry. She hoped so much that she was wrong but she knew that if she didn't help Harry something terrible was going to happen to him.

She finally gave up on sleep and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. This was the worst it had been and even the memory of the dream sent a shiver up her spine. These dreams had come every night since she had left him two weeks ago. The memory of their conversation that day made her feel instantly sick and brought tears to her eyes. What if her dreams had already happened? Would Remus have contacted her? Could she save him anyway? Would she ever see him again? Was that horrible conversation to be their last?

Hermione collapsed and sat on the path sobbing. If it hadn't been 4 in the morning her parents would have come and found her, but they had no idea just how little Hermione had been sleeping while she had been "home". They were to overjoyed to have their baby home to notice how unhappy she was or her lack of appetite. Everything reminded her of Hogwarts and Harry and she simply could not bear the memories. She spent all her time in her room that she used to love but now she felt trapped, isolated and suffocated by it and anything she saw.

She knew she had to contact Harry and fast but how? She didn't have an owl and Hedwig was confined to Lupin's house. He had a rule about owls flying around unexpectedly. Desperately she tried to think of a plan but there was simply nothing she could do unless she left her parents, which she knew she couldn't do. She hadn't even been able to bring herself to tell them about him for the first six months they were together. It had hurt them unbelievably to find out that their little girl was growing up. If she told them she had to leave them in the only time they saw her all year, they would never forgive her. She loved them so much and didn't want to hurt them but she was becoming increasingly sure that Harry's life was at stake. She knew that they hadn't even noticed the state she had been in since she'd arrived because they still didn't want to see their baby as old enough to have a true love. She also knew that if she told them about the dreams they wouldn't believe her and would think she was over exaggerating things again and just missed him. While dealing with that would have been almost unbearable this was worse. She had to know that she had at least done something to save the person who had got her through all her worst times. Even if she was too late she knew she would never get over the guilt if she didn't try to help him. Would the guilt be worse if she hurt her parents to the point of no return or if she let him fall beyond recovery?

If she wanted to try and save Harry she had to break her parents heart and ruin her family's relationships forever, some thing she knew that she would regret no matter what. But did she even know that Harry wasn't in danger already? What could she do anyway? Would she ever recover if she ignored her dreams and something happened to him? Could he deal with it himself? Why hadn't he owled her? Hermione was in a situation worse than she had ever been in and she had no idea what she could do. It was the toughest decision she would ever face, the love of her life or the love of her family?


	4. A Not So Warm Welcome

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing of any value that is involved with this so yeah.**_

_Harry _

Harry's holidays were going remarkably well considering the constant pain of being without his other half. He missed her terribly but he could not deny that these were the best summer holidays he had ever had. Instead of the usual being locked in Dudley's room Harry had spent his holidays playing quidditch, watching movies and just generally having a load of fun hanging out with all of his friends. Remus let Harry do whatever he wanted as long as he was safe. The only thing missing was Hermione. He pined for her with every part of him. Her presence completed his life and without her he felt empty. He knew she couldn't see him but that didn't stop him viewing her absence as the barrier to everything. He had never been depressed while being in such a happy situation one the surface. He was breaking on the inside but to anyone who saw him he seemed to be having the time of his life. It was as good as life could ever get for him it seemed. He had decided that there must be something in the prophecy about him fighting alone, because now he had found Hermione they seemed destined to be separated permanently.

_Hermione _

She couldn't take it anymore. If her parents didn't understand then she would just have to deal with that later. Nothing could possibly be worse than being imprisoned in this house with them knowing that something, whatever it was, was going to harm him in an irreparable way. Everything about her once favourite place was seemingly strangling her and everything she wanted or needed. She had to leave. As soon as her parents left that night she wrote a letter for them and although it was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do it was made easier by her desperation to go and help Harry.

_I'm sorry I had to do this. I know you will be upset and I wouldn't normally be able to walk out like this but I have to save Harry. I will come back as soon as I know everything is ok. I didn't do this to hurt you. I love you both and I am not doing this to escape you. Please try to forgive me._

_Hermione_

She ran out of the house sobbing and with the feelings of regret and doubt already setting in. What if she had put her parents through all of this and he was fine after all. She couldn't bare that and she didn't think that her parents or Harry would be able to deal with her actions if they were just paranoia. She was so scared for him though that she had no other option. She signalled the knight bus and as soon as she had been given a bed she collapsed on it until she reached Grimmauld place where Harry and Remus were. She had no idea what she would say to him when she got there but somehow she expected it to miraculously be all right as soon as she turned up. As if a magical shield surrounded her that if she let Harry into nobody could touch him. She knew he would hate her for not believing in him and his ability to look after himself but she didn't think it would really matter.

She walked slowly up to the door and knocked very gently on it. Harry hadn't heard her knock but he had gone to the door to look for owls coming in with post. When he saw the look on her face he became worried about her.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Hasn't something terrible happened to you?" she asked in an almost disappointed voice.

" No, were u expecting that I would fall apart without you and Voldemort would come and kill me while I'm weak," he snapped back.

" I had these dreams, they were so real, and you were…" She couldn't continue.

" So you left your parents devastated because you had some dream about me getting hurt?" Harry was getting very frustrated with this.

" You just don't understand," she sobbed "they were so real, I thought it might have been because we are so close, I don't even know why I cared now, obviously you don't even trust me".

" You know I trust you and care about you, but why don't you believe I can take care of myself for a few weeks?"

" I do… It's just that… I saw you surrounded… in a…. Coffin", she went cold and made a huge thump as her body hit the pavement.

_Harry _

He was angry now, angrier than he ever believed he could be with her. When he'd first seen her on the doorstep he thought he was hallucinating. Why didn't she believe in him? Why did she break her promise? He was extremely happy to see her but under the circumstances. Her parents would hate him forever. She had obviously decided that these dreams were real but why? What was so different about them? She was the one who had always hated divination. Why did she trust these stupid dreams just because they showed him in trouble? He knew that as much as it would hurt both of them he had to convince her to return to her parents' house as soon as she woke. He tasked Remus to tell her because he didn't think he could stay strong enough.

He told Remus what had happened and he couldn't believe it but he was taking her side. He'd never thought they would be on different sides but now that they were he was trusting Hermione over him. Nothing was going to happen to him, he was stronger as a wizard than he had ever been. Why couldn't anybody see that? If he had escaped Voldemort in first year what could he do to him now that he couldn't handle? At least Remus would let her stay for a while now he thought. Which is good even under the circumstances.

Harry went and sat by her bedside. She'd been cold for a long time now. He was beginning to get worried about her.

**A/n- there we go next chap- if anyone has any ideas for where this might go please tell me … I'm having a bit of trouble deciding what to do here. Anyways please review me and if you like my stuff Id love it if you'd tell other people so they r&r.**


End file.
